Addicted to the hunt
by nazo no meikyuu
Summary: Shiki and Rima are bored with their conformist lives. But what will the consequences be when they break all the rules, and hunt vampires? ShikixRima
1. Chapter 1: Stirrings of rebellion

Addicted to the hunt: A Vampire Knight fan fiction

**(A/N So here's the thing. One of our fellow fan fiction authors requested that I write a story for her and her favourite fandom, Vampire Knight. I love Vampire Knight, so instead of writing the next chapter for my DN story, this came into existence. But I will get to work on my DN fic once I've uploaded this ^_^ **

**It took me a while to actually come up with a plot for this, but I've got it pretty much sorted, I think. This is a Shiki x Rima story, and at this point they will be evil. Bwahaha. Or at least, total bad-ass teenage rebellious adolescents, but it's all the same these days right?**

**Oh yes, I shall keep the rating 'T' for now. I don't know if that will change later on though, probably. This is for you Lea, enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

Chapter 1: Stirrings of rebellion

His icy blue eyes surveyed his fellow classmates as they stood behind the towering gates that blocked the entrance of the moon dorm, hiding the true nature of its patrons from the day class.

Standing here, in the shade of the massive gates, he could let down his guard. The sun wasn't shining bright on his face, so he wasn't worried about getting sunburnt. Yet.

The other students stood together in pairs, or off to one side. At the head of the group, and closest to the gates, stood his cousin, Kaname. He was facing towards the sound of Yuki Cross' voice as she shouted at the day class students. It was obvious to him and all the other night class students that Kaname possessed some strange fixation with the tiny girl, but none of them could fathom the source of his attraction.

That being said, all the students practically doted on Kaname, referred to him with great respect, and would be willing to fight to their own deaths to protect him.

Frankly, he didn't see the point. Perhaps it was because they were connected by blood, but he had never felt the compulsive need to put Kaname's life above his own. And why should he? Realistically, even if the small population of pure blood vampires did cease to exist, the vampire race would live on.

All the purebloods represented was very old, and very frightening power. The way he saw it, they were effectively dictators to vampire society, and he did not respect them any more then he respected other vampires.

Annoyingly, everyone else seemed to see it differently.

At least, that's what Shiki thought, until his eyes were drawn to the equally bored looking girl now standing next to him.

Rima turned her gaze to see what Shiki had been looking at, and rolled her eyes when she realised what it was.

"What a comforting figure" she said, sarcasm clear in her voice.

"Why Rima," Shiki began, teasing her, "You sound almost like you don't fawn after the exulted Kaname-sama! Surprising…" He trailed off, not bothering to hide the smile on his face and Rima looked up at him with unamused eyes.

"Don't act surprised Senri. He's just another vampire whose blood happens to be pure. I feel kind off sorry for him; only, I don't understand why everyone is so obsessed with him all the time."

She broke off, and Shiki was a little shocked. That was probably the most he'd ever heard her speak in one go. That was one of the things he liked about her, she didn't drabble on like a lot of people do.

After all, conversation could be exceedingly dull at times.

In fact, a lot of aspects of his life were dull. Cross Academy took up most of his time. If he wasn't at school, he was modelling with Rima, and that was definitely the most exciting thing.

Shiki was incredibly bored; he hated this conformist, structured life he led. Why couldn't he do something _different _for a change?

_Well, what's to stop me?_

He looked again at Rima, who was still looking at him. He drew in his breath when he realised that she had been watching him that whole time.

"Senri, what are you thinking?" Rima's voice managed to be bored and curious at the same time. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was impressed.

"I'm thinking that I'm bored, and that I don't want to go to class. I'm thinking… that I want to do something."

He hadn't meant for it to happen, but he realised that he had just made his last sentence sound like some failed attempt at a dramatic affect. Shiki groaned internally – he hoped Rima didn't notice.

"I'm bored too. I want to do something, instead of going to this boring school all the time. I don't learn much anyway."

Just as she finished speaking, the giant gates swung open with a horrible screeching noise. The horrible sound of high pitched squealing followed after, and Shiki began to grimace at the very thought of all the adolescent girls wanting to throw themselves on him.

_Almost _grimaced. He was a model, after all.

The members of the night class began the long walk to the classrooms, being watched every step of the way by the predatory stares of the day class.

He also hated this – the lack of privacy.

Between dealing with the girls from the night class, the prefects, Kaname, and his modelling career, Shiki got hardly any privacy whatsoever. He longingly wished for a break from all the unwanted attention he got. He didn't know about Rima, but he would not be surprised if she felt the same way.

"This is such a bore, do we really have to put up with all this attention?"

He practically told Rima what he had been thinking with that one sentence, but he knew she wouldn't tell anyone. How could she, when she felt the same way?

"We just have to put up with it. There isn't anything we can do about it." She sounded resigned to her boring fate, but Shiki felt a sudden burst of determination.

"Isn't there?" He posed it as a question, and Rima looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, suppose we snuck out. We wouldn't need to tell anyone, and we could leave when everyone is asleep and be back in time for class."

Rima didn't sound particularly thrilled by the idea. "Or, we could just skip class."

"We skip class all the time, all of us do. That's boring. We should sneak out."

"Senri, believe it or not, I do need sleep. And what about the sun?"

Shiki blanched internally. It was true. He detested the sun.

"Fine, we go during class then?"

Rima gave a long sigh.

"Yeah, I'll come with you I guess. Only because class is so boring though. At least this way I don't have to listen to that Yagari guy all night."

All of a sudden, the students of the night class arrived at the classrooms. They stepped inside, the doors swinging shut behind them, temporarily relieving them of the high pitched squeals of the girls from the day class.

Shiki sighed. Truly, this life was tiresome.

As the vampires made their way through the mahogany corridors of the building, they passed the Kiryuu boy, who had evidently been shirking his duty as prefect. His lavender eyes glared daggers of hatred towards the students as he turned to proceed down an alternate corridor.

"The nerve! How dare he look like that at Kaname-sama!" Aidou's outraged voice mirrored exactly what the other night class students were thinking – all except two anyway.

"I like him." Rima said quietly.

Shiki privately agreed; the boy was fascinating, and he appreciated and respected his strength of will.

Seeing Zero had made Shiki think of the time he and Rima had left to kill the rogue level E vampire. Neither of them had wanted to go, but it was a good deal more interesting then what their days typically consisted of.

He still remembered clearly the intense, albeit brief clash he had had with the deranged former human – in fact the details seemed permanently fixed in his mind…

…

_They had walked in to see their prey hunched at the top of a flight of stone stairs, his deranged eyes peering at the girl below him in bloodlust._

_Aforementioned girl had assumed a fighting stance, but they both knew that she would not be able to protect herself from this insane killer for long._

_Shiki ran forward, leaving Rima standing in the doorway, and pushed the tiny prefect behind him. He knew the true reason why Kaname had sent them – they were to protect the girl, and at any cost. As the thought ran through his mind Shiki gritted his teeth to think of the heartlessness of his cousin._

_He shouted a warning to the girl, and pricked his finger with his fang. _

_Blood shot from the wound, twisting and turning to form a long a deadly whip. He wasted no time, and flung his weapon towards his adversary._

_There was a flicker of movement and the vampire was gone having moved with lightning speed to crouch in a dusty corner. _

_Shiki mercilessly cracked his weapon towards the vampire repeatedly; fire running through his veins, adrenaline spurring him on to take down the fleeing enemy. He had fought before, but it had been some time, and he was well and truly caught up in the thrill of the action._

_Finally the vampire took of down a corridor, and as the dust cleared, Shiki could help but be surprised for not having hit him._

_Rima scolded him for not having finished the task, declaring that now she would have to help. She sounded bored, but Shiki caught the undertone of excitement in her voice._

_He turned to see the little prefect had chased after the vampire, and he allowed a sigh to slip past his lips._

_He and Rima turned to follow the girl at a leisurely pace…_

...

Shiki snapped himself of out his reverie, realising that he and Rima were the only ones standing outside of the classroom.

"Senri, what are you doing? Come _on." _Rima enunciated her final word, but it was quite obvious that she didn't want to go to the lesson.

"Rima" Shiki paused to get her attention.

She turned to look at him, the newly risen moon reflecting of her quizzical sapphire eyes.

He continued to look at her, noting the way her fiery hair framed her face, which was quickly morphing into an expression of annoyance. Quickly, he stated his purpose:

"I know what I want to do."

**(A/N We're going on a vampire hunt, we're gonna catch a big one ^_^ What do you guys think? Interesting idea for a fic? There will be more action scenes like the brief one in this chapter, but they will be original, as opposed to this boring one.**

**Did this chapter make it blatantly obvious that I hate Kaname and love Zero? No offense to any Kaname fans out there, but Shiki's speculation is reflective of my own personal opinion. If you don't agree, than fine.**

**So, will Rima agree to Shiki's plan? WHAT IS Shiki's plan? How the hell am I going to work the romantic aspect into the story?**

**Reviews are appreciated guys, thanks very much.**

**xox**

**nazonomeikyuu)**


	2. Chapter 2: Close Quarters

Addicted to the Hunt: A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

**(A/N Yay for the second chapter ^_^ Even though this has had hardly anyone read it so far, I will continue it! Also, unlike the way I would usually write a story, this one will get right into it – I could use a bit of action ;)**

**I was listening to Faster by Within Temptation when I wrote the fight scene. It got me going ^_^ Check them out, bloody amazing.**

**Thanks to **XxXShikiAndRimaXxX **for reviewing – glad you liked your story)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Within Temptation. But damn, I'd love Sharon den Adel's voice xD**

Chapter 2: Close Quarters

Rima watched the shadows below her intently, her sapphire eyes scanning the gloom for the slightest sign of another presence.

She strained her ears to pick up all the sounds of the forest at midnight, and secretly delighted in the small scurrying of furry creatures and the gentle wind as it blew through the trees.

She turned her eyes to where Shiki should have been, and sure enough, there he was. She could see him quite clearly as he crouched behind a large rock, ready and waiting for any danger. She took in the tight coil of his legs as they anticipated his next move, and couldn't help but appreciate his lithe power.

At that moment, the object of her attention turned to look at her, and she gave the slightest of nods.

She dropped soundlessly from her perch, the air whistling in her ears, and landed on the ground before whipping around to press her back to the gnarled tree trunk.

Rima turned her head to find Shiki already standing next to her, and she was impressed by his speed and silence.

He touched her arm gently and turned to nod at the dark clearing in front of them.

Rima ever so slightly inclined her head, and then flitted to the entrance to the darkness, before dropping to the ground. She wriggled around a little, only to find Shiki was lying right next to her, practically flush against her body. Rima gave absolutely no sign of recognition, but inside she lost concentration for the briefest of seconds.

She could not truthfully deny she that didn't like their proximity.

Shiki put his finger to his lips and made several complicated hand gestures.

Rima rolled her eyes. They were both acting extremely over exaggerated – but after all, they _were _here to have fun.

She allowed herself a small grin, and completely disregarding Shiki's suggestion of heading around the back of the clearing, she somersaulted over and ran into the dark space.

She crouched down again, and could have laughed at the sight of surprise and annoyance on Shiki's face. His expression softened however when he saw the mischief in her eyes. He gave a coy grin, before he was suddenly on top of her, pinning her down and clamping his hand over her mouth.

"The fair lady will have to wait here so I can save her from the nasty vampire" He said in a hushed tone, amusement uncharacteristically spread over his pale face.

Rima squirmed a little, undeniably comfortable, before biting Shiki's palm with her pearly white fang.

She lifted his hand, and without his consent, pressed his palm to her small mouth.

She slowly licked her pink tongue along the small wound, before gently sucking on it, allowing his blood to overwhelm her taste buds. She licked her lips – he tasted absolutely delicious. Rima licked the last of the blood trickling from the wound, before dropping his hand, which landed in her lap.

Rima looked up at Shiki in mock surprise, and found his eyes ablaze with a crimson fire that would not be easily suppressed. She was attracted to the look in those eyes.

Rima thanked Kaname internally for mentioning the rogue vampire they hunted off-handly this morning. Without that she wouldn't be here in this moment.

Shiki bent over Rima, this time going for her neck. All thoughts of the level E in the clearing with them were chased from his head by the sound of Rima's pulse, steadily beating under his red gaze.

He didn't get that far.

Out of the darkness, a nearly mechanical voice growled at them, filled with hate, sorrow, lust and craving all at the same time.

"You smell… _delicious"_

It came out in a rasp, and suddenly the rogue was standing over them, gazing at Shiki with desperation in his eyes.

"Shiki, get of me" Rima's voice left room for neither thought nor argument.

He rolled of her, and the two sprinted to meet each other at the other end of the clearing.

They could just make out the figure of the level E who was still standing where they had been lying not two seconds earlier. He didn't appear to be very intelligent – it also didn't seem that he had been a level E for very long.

Shiki sighed: perhaps this wouldn't be as much fun as he had thought.

He recalled lying on top of Rima and realised that this would _always_ be fun.

"What are you?" the former human rasped.

"How can you move so fast? Are you like me? Were you bitten by a – a… what was I bitten by?"

He dropped to the ground and put his head in his hands. "I didn't want to hurt them! I didn't mean to!" He gasped and retched, a silent tear rolling down his face.

Rima looked at Shiki in shock. It seemed that this 'man' has suffered memory loss, probably from the shock of being bitten. It appeared that they would in fact be putting him out of his misery.

"We can help you" Rima said softly, not allowing her pity and disgust to register in her voice.

"We're vampires too." Shiki attempted to console the man before they killed him – he hadn't asked for this fate.

"V-_vampires…" _The man trailed off, as horror filled his features. He let out a strangled yell as his memories flooded back to him, and he relieved the pain of his transformation.

"Blood, there was so much _blood_. Why was there so much? There was too much…" He trailed off again, and by this time, Shiki and Rima were both beginning to feel quite disturbed. There was something about this level E that went further than a typical case.

Despite the situation, Shiki felt intense curiosity about this vampire.

"How long ago was it that you were bitten?" He spoke in a flat way, nearly mechanical. He refused to allow his revulsion to betray him.

"Why should I tell… I don't know, weeks, days, not long. What did I _do_, I'll do _anything_, just turn me _back!_"

For the first time, both Shiki and Rima felt the smallest flicker of fear – it would have to have been an extremely powerful pureblood to transform the former human that quickly. Especially if this man was of weaker resolve. The Kiryuu boy had lasted four torturous years, but then, he had previous knowledge of vampires. And he had much stronger willpower than most people…

"Don't worry, you won't feel pain any longer." Rima tensed her muscles, preparing to dart forward and electrify him. She would make it quick and nearly painless, she wished to end his suffering.

"_NO!" _

Both Rima and Shiki's eyes widened imperceptibly at the sudden outburst.

The level E stood up shakily, and turned his bloody eyes towards them.

"I don't want to die, but you want to kill me. He sent you, didn't he? The pureblood _prince!" _He spat out the last word, and it was imbued with startling hatred and malcontent.

The two noble vampires exchanged shocked glances. Surely he didn't mean…

"You want to protect him, don't you? In that case, I have to kill you. It's his fault that I'm like this, I have to kill him! I _will _kill him!"

The crazed man lunged at the pair, both of whom were slow to react.

The man lunged at Shiki first, deeming him to be the largest threat. "You're blood really does smell delicious!" He screamed as he extended his arms to club Shiki around the head.

Shiki dropped to the ground just as Rima sprung into the air, and swept his legs around to knock the vampire of his feet. He crashed to the ground as Shiki leapt out of the way, landing in a crouch a few meters away.

Seeing as the cut on his palm had already healed, he went to bite the tip of his finger again.

He stopped abruptly as Rima landed in front of him, facing the vampire that was now staring at the two with blood lust in his eyes. As he ran towards them, she extended her hands in front of her.

The vampire was unimpressed by this, and foolishly continued to charge at the small red-head.

Lighting the same colour as her eyes darted from her fingertips, striking the level E with devastating force. He was sent flying, howling as he landed in a crumpled heap at the base of some brown leaved trees. Unexpectedly, he immediately jumped up into the air.

Rima stood still, listening to his movement as her travelled through the air.

Abruptly, she span around and bit Shiki on the finger, drawing blood. She flitted away as the rogue landed where she had just been standing.

Shiki gave a small grin, took a step back and began mercilessly attacking the level E with his bloody weapon. He hit him on more than one occasion, but always on the arm or the leg. The vampire was weakening rapidly, and he could predict what he would try to do next.

In desperation, the crazed vampire would begin to slow and circle him, before attempting to overwhelm him by charging at him with near incomprehensible speed.

As the dust from their clash hung in the air, his prey completely stopped his fleeting movement, and cocked his head to one side. He started circling Shiki, who was standing in the middle of the clearing. He made not so much as a sound, and slowly, slowly moved backward.

Comprehension dawned as Shiki lost sight of him completely. _Oh shi-_

He couldn't sense him. The dust was clogging both his vision and sense of smell. He had no idea where he was.

Out of the murk, he heard an ominous swishing noise, circling the clearing. Shiki realised he had been wrong, this vampire was smart indeed.

By running so quickly around him, his noise was blending, disenabling Shiki to hear his movement.

Shiki was not frightened yet, but he had been presented with a troublesome problem: How did he kill the vampire and avoid injury himself?

Rima still sat atop her perch in the tree, observing Shiki's annoying situation. She smirked to herself – she would just have to save him.

She moved her body, one leg drawn against her chest, the other stretched out along the branch she rested on. Lazily, she allowed one arm to hang past the branch, fingers carelessly dangling down. She smirked again – it was kind of fun to leave Shiki waiting like this.

A sapphire spark popped into existence on her left pointer finger, before it grew into a deadly bolt of lightning. Rima flung curtains of lighting into the clearing, illuminating the area till it was reminiscent of the sun. Blue light shot up into the sky, and the forest was suddenly ablaze with the light of her raw power.

The level E was amazed by such a sight, and Shiki used the opportunity to fatally pierce his chest with his crimson whip. The vampire exploded, and all that was left of him was a pathetically small pile of dust.

Rima landed next to Shiki, and the maroon haired boy looked at her with slight annoyance in his eyes.

"I could have handled that you know."

"Hey, you can't have all the fun yourself"

Without a backwards glance, Rima turned and left the clearing, heading back to the school under the light of the waning moon. She didn't allow herself to think of what the level E had said – that she would save for class tomorrow.

Rima grinned to herself.

She had decided this was fun.

**(A/N Well, I like it. What do you think?**

**Now I'm aware that display of emotion for these two is almost OOC, but it's necessary for their relationship to develop. And yes, I'm also aware that they got pretty damn close this chapter, but I'm too impatient to draw it out xD**

**What's up with the level E, hmmmmm? Ideas anyone?**

**Reviews are loved and well cared for. Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**

**nazo no mekiyuu)**


End file.
